All the stars
by Littlebluebox4evar
Summary: What if Jethro saw Rose on the Television, what if he became curious enough about the Doctor to speak to him? What if the Doctor...
1. Options

The Doctor collapsed to the ground, whispering,

"It's gone it's gone... It's gone..." He hung onto the phrase as if it was his life line. Everyone stared at him as if they couldn't think of something else to do but watch the man they'd nearly killed... I'd nearly killed... I felt like I couldn't move, so much... death... I looked down for a moment, surprised to find my clothing dark, and somehow, unfitting even though I'd had no issue with it before... I thought death was... heroic, cool. Even though heroism is for fools, I still thought death would bring some sort of peace, not...

"Shock," I muttered to myself, refusing to believe otherwise and my mother looked up, questioningly. I looked at her once before rushing forward and hugging her. She sucked in a surprised breath and relaxed. At least we'd made it out alive. I released my mum, and she smiled at me, tears in her eyes. I handed her over to dad and they began to whisper. The Doctor lay against a chair and slowly the rest of the passengers retreated to their seats to sit quietly. I glanced back at the screen, the yellow haired girl flickering in my eyes for a moment and I wondered how she knew the Doctor. I leaned up against the chair next to him.

"Is it always this dangerous with you?" I asked him, wondering how he was even alive and he looked up at me with a strange look in his eyes.

"What?" He asked, before continuing, "Well, yeah, but not always like... this... Normally I save people, normally, I help, but... I don't know," he muttered and put his head in his hands.

"Who are you?" I asked and I could see his lips edge up into a small, sad smile as he brought his head back to rest against the chair.

"I'm the Doct-" he began but I waved the answer away.

"No, I mean, really... You aren't just a normal traveler..." I let the question hang, waiting for an explanation. He looked at me, clearly thinking something through and I could see his eyes traveling to my mum and father, slight anger in his gaze. He glanced back to the door and looked away faster than I thought possible to rest his eyes on his shoe. He rubbed the top of it and I remembered the only reason he sat in front of me was because he'd gotten caught. He took a deep breath and looked back at me.

"You're right, I'm not." He murmured clearly not wanting to say more, and looked at me. "You're very observant for a kid your age," he said suddenly. I smiled at him, happy for the praise.

"My favourite show is, well. It's really old now... You probably haven't heard of it." I shrugged but he turned towards me, clearly wanting to know. "I love the Sherlock Holmes screens." I smiled meekly, and he beamed.

"Brilliant works of art, just brilliant, aren't they? Which one do you like the best?" he asked me and I blinked surprised. Most people had forgotten him, ready to watch the new shows and again, I wondered who he was.

"Oh, I love most of them, It's hard to say a favorite."

"Yes, very true, very true."

"Listen, Doctor. I'm sorry. We... I wasn't thinking strait, and I think that everyone would agree with me. We were, scared and we didn't trust you and... I'm sorry." I apologized and the Doctor blinked at me.

"Thanks, it's..." He muttered "Anyway, you were asking who I was, weren't you?" He paused, waiting for a nod before continuing. "Well, I'm not just a regular traveler, I travel in time." He smiled, waiting for a response. I could feel my eyes widening and a small, disbelieving smile spreading across my face.

"Bloody likely." I snorted.

"Oi, I am!" He argued and I laughed again.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I shook my head.

"Well, I could always show you," he offered and I felt myself grow still, surprised at how simply he'd offered.

"Whole of time and space," he whispered and I swallowed, realizing how big of a commitment it must be. Not just a trip, but... The whole of time and space.

"I'll have to ask my mom." I felt myself relying on one of the most basic kid excuses, "I mean, uh, I... Can I think about it?" I asked.

"Sure, we've got about a half-hour before they arrive," he shrugged and looked forward again. I frowned, wondering what I would think about, I was certain I wanted to see the universe, and I couldn't see it unless I went with the Doctor, but... I still could feel my pull to my parents and the few friends I had. I looked over at my mum thinking how can I leave her after this? She sat next to my father, leaning on him as he rubbed her back, a sad smile on their faces. I knew being with them would help but...

"It travels in time," The Doctor reminded me softly, his eyes on my parents. I looked at him, but surprisingly I didn't see any anger.

"Why aren't you angry?" I asked him and he looked at me, raising his eyebrows.

"Should I be?" He replied calmly.

"Yeah, we nearly killed you, and your sitting here offering me a chance of a lifetime, I mean, what's wrong with you?" I asked him. He laughed softly and shook his head.

"Second chances are amazing things, I never thought I'd... After..." He trailed off, his eyes suddenly bright with pain. "Anyway, yeah, I forgive people, and sometimes that's enough to help them and that's all I want. Well, all I want is a nice, polite little trip where no one interfered the first time I take a companion out!" He snorted to himself. "Not likely knowing my luck!" He laughed at himself and again, I was reminded how much danger it would be, but strangely, that only made me more excited. The Doctor smiled at me before turning forward to give me more time to think, but I'd made my choice.

"Yes." I muttered and the Doctor looked back at me. "Yes please, I'd love to." I waited for his response and he smiled.


	2. Sanity, and Donna

**Author note:**

Hey, sorry for the short chapter this time guys, I hope you enjoy it either way :)

* * *

><p>"Hey Doctor!" a red head called. I blinked at the woman running towards us, my eyes flicking to the Doctor and back to her.<p>

"You-?" I began to ask

"She's my friend Donna, be nice. Trust me." He warned me and I raised my eyebrow but said nothing.

"Doctor, your back early!" she smiled, "find any trouble?" She smirked as her eyes fell on me.

"Just the usual." He smiled, and I could feel my eyebrows flying up my face. _That was usual? _I thought.

"Whose this then?" She turned to me and I smiled

"..." I said nothing, waiting to see if the Doctor would introduce us. I wanted to see what he was planning, since he didn't say anything about the trip across Midnight, but he waited for me to introduce myself. I turned back to... What was her name again? Don? No, that's a boys name.

"Donna." She smiled and took my hand.

"Jethro." I muttered, glancing back at the doctor.

"Angsty teenagers." Donna rolled her eyes and turned to the Doctor. "Am I right in believing that he'll be coming with us?" She asked. The Doctor grinned.

"Brilliant right? It's been to long since I multiple people in the tardis!" He smiled.

"Are you two married?" I asked and almost as if their minds were connected, they turned to me as one and shook their heads.

"No, no, we're not a couple." They said simultaneously, slightly creeping me out.

"Never." Donna shook her head.

"Never ever." The Doctor added.

"Where's the Tardis?" Donna asked the Doctor, completely ignoring my confusion. _This will be a very interesting group to travel with. Words I don't know, strange culture... Where are these two from?  
><em>

"Its over here, follow me." He smiled, took her hand and they went off running. I chased after them and Donna looked behind at me.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to this, there's lots of running when your with the Doctor." She panted.

"Lots!" The Doctor grinned as we approached the... Tardis?

"How are we going to fit in there?" I asked. It was just a blue box, a small blue box. How was it going to fly. I didn't see any gravity clamps, or for that mater, nor did I see anything that could propel the thing.

"Why don't you go see?" The doctor asked, opening the door. I was surprised by the light, but I stepped inside.

"No way." I breathed, stepping back. "No." I ran around, my hand trailing over the outside of the Tardis as I ran around it. When I reached the Doctor again, I walked back into the Tardis. I swallowed and said, "Uh Doctor, I'm gonna check my sanity right now, please tell me its bigger on the inside."

"Yep," He smiled and walked into the Tardis, throwing his jacket on the coral.

"Don't worry, we all do that." Donna took my shoulder, smiling. She patted me once before running into the Tardis.

"Yeah, okay, its okay, I'm sane." I told myself.

"Well, he never said that." Donna grinned and the Doctor tried to stop his laughter. He really did, but he failed. Epically. I walked into the Tardis, shaking my head.

"This will be fun." I whispered to myself, smiling.


	3. The Gravity of the Situation

**AN: **Hey guys, so this chapter is more stuff, not lots of action, but I promise the next one will be more exciting. Also there's a little real life problems at the end. Environmental issues. You have been warned. Anyway, hope you enjoy either way. :)

* * *

><p>"WHAT DID YOU DO!" I cried out to Donna. I tucked my head closer to my chest as an alien device went flying by my head, well... Many alien devices went flying by my head as the gravity shifted again and I was hanging upside down from the coral. I pulled myself closer to the decoration, hanging on for dear life and praying it was strong.<p>

"I'm trying to fly the Tardis!" Donna explained in a high pitch voice, as the gravity shifted again and I was thrown against my lifeline, again.

"Brilliant job!" I muttered loud enough Donna heard. I wasn't angry, but it was fun to pull her strings.

"Oi!" Donna snapped, but she was clearly not feeling well. Maybe it was the fact the Tardis had somehow just become a roller-coaster with no seat belts.

"What did you press!" The Doctor yelped as something hit his hand that held to the bar at the edge of the main counsel.

"I don't know!" Donna cried as gravity swung around, nearly making me loose my stomach when I slapped back down against the coral.

"Stop pressing things!" I yelled as the colors of the Tardis lights began to change rapidly, making it almost like a dance floor.

"I'm trying to fix it!" She snapped again and the lights went out completely except for a slight haze of glowing yellow from the counsel. I heard crashes behind me as gravity swung around again, and I hoped they were okay.

"Donna!" I heard the Doctor sigh in annoyance. "Press the glowing green button." Donna must have done as he asked because the lights flickered back on. I heard the Doctor cry out a stop at Donna as she pressed another button, and suddenly there was no gravity. None at all. I pushed off from the coral, which was now sideways just as the Doctor pushed off his bar to run into Donna.

"Watch it!" She snapped and pushed him off, only to make herself flip backwards. The Doctor pressed some buttons before looking up at me. I was looking at him, but I was more excited to be floating then to wonder what he was doing. Even if I was focused on figuring it out, I rarely could. But I did have one question.

"Why'd you say not to touch that button, floating is awesome and a lot less dangerous." I pointed out and he shook his head.

"No, well, yes, by itself floating is cool, but unless I readied the Tardis, after gravity shifting so much in the poor old girl, I didn't know if she could handle it without destroying some of the side rooms. I don't want my wardrobe gone!" He said.

I couldn't follow the science, but I could understand why you wouldn't want your clothes gone, but then again, he must have like 100 pieces of the same suit, considering he never changed aside from a few accessories. I rolled my eyes at my thought and decided to just float around.

I could feel the Doctor's eyes on me, so I tried to do my best, but I'd never been without gravity, and I ended up running into the wall. I heard Donna stifle a laugh and I twisted in time to see her bump into a coral as she became too occupied with laughing at me. I grinned and she rolled her eyes, deciding to ignore me.

"Follow me, I'll show you the best room to float in. I made the blueprints myself." He beamed, very proud of himself as he floated to the stairway on the side. He opened the door into a hallway I hadn't seen yet. I recoiled, surprised.

"But, that was, that was a different hallway before! The walls were yellow, and, there were more doors!" I argued with the Tardis's nonsensical logic.

"Yea, it changes." The Doctor muttered, more concentrated on which door to go into. I looked to Donna for an explanation and she shrugged.

"Okay." I shook my head and pushed myself off the wall to reach the bar. I pulled myself strait and tried to walk, which of course didn't work. I ended up sideways with no understanding of how I got there, so I decided to just bounce off the wall.

"I think it's this door." The Doctor opened the door, and a roar echoed from within it. He slammed the door shut as something moved in the non-lit room.

"Nope." He smiled and pushed towards another door. I looked at Donna, a slightly scared look reflected in both our faces.

"Doctor, if after all the alien planets I survived, you kill me in here, I'll kill you." She warned and the Doctor beamed.

"I'm not stupid!" The Doctor shook his head as he opened another door and shut it just as fast.

"For a martian you're pretty stupid." She shook her head and I raised an eyebrow. Martian? I thought they went extinct a long time ago.

"Timelord. Time, Lord. I don't understand why you keep calling me a Martian! They, they have such a limited intelligence its extremely insulting to be called one!" The Doctor massaged his temples, and managed not to float into a wall.

"Martian." Donna smiled, looking up as though she was just studying something on the ceiling. The Doctor sighed and jumped to another door. He put his ear to it before opening it this time and a smile grew on his face.

"Here we are!" He opened the door and a glowing purple light spread from the room. I floated to the Doctor as I heard quiet music in the background. I didn't recognize it, but it had a very powerful feeling behind it, and I had a feeling it was from his home planet. "One at time." He smiled and I peaked into the room and felt my mouth drop. The Doctor pushed me into the room then closed the door quietly behind me, but I barely noticed. I was surrounded by stars. A nebula floated off to my right and I could see the colors in it dancing, like the comets that flew around my head. I looked at the planets, and noticed that in the closer ones I could see civilizations growing and falling as little cities popped out of the colors of the landmasses. I floated closer to the one on my right and it enlarged so much I felt as though I was flying through the stars as they blurred around me and the planet spanned across my vision until I had burst through the atmosphere around the planet and I had a birds eye view of the cities.

The sky was blue and the ground was grey, but I could see green tree's like sparkles throughout the city. I flew over the cities, stopping when I saw a huge statue of green in front of me, surprised by its largeness. I looked at the city, and watched as it crumbled and rebuilt itself. I looked away from the city and saw a stretch of blue water. I kicked on nothing and the blue below me became the only thing I could see. I looked down at the water as it flowed around me. I dove down into it, stopping my motion to just see the creatures as they swam around me. I wasn't wet even though I was surrounded by water. However as I watched the animals swim, I also watched them decay and less of them swam around me until there were very few left. I kicked back towards the surface and moved towards the other side of the world. The land mass was a strange shape, but the cities were beautiful. I could literally see the life in them as lifeforms walked through the streets.

"Earth." I heard a voice behind me and turned. The illusion was slightly shattered, but I still felt amazing, and I knew I could fall back into it, once the Doctor had said what he wanted. To my surprise he was laughing. "Ah, Tardis, you always did have a love for this old planet." He smiled as he looked at the city.

"What did you call it?" I asked.

"This is where humans came from, this is Earth. I'll take you there one day, maybe show you some of it's history. Well, knowing me you'll be dragged into the middle of a war. Aliens vs humans, aliens vs aliens. Humans vs humans even. I made this room because even though I can go to these planets, I don't think I could ever see it all. Time moves to quickly for that." He looked back at Earth and smiled sadly.

"What was in the water?" I asked and he looked over at me confused.

"Fish?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I've never seen those things before, but they were beautiful."

"Yea, you'll see some others like them on other planets, but not much longer on this one..." He looked down at the city below us and laughed.

"London, of course it's London." he beamed at it for another moment. "I'll let you continue, I have another copy of this room, Donna's in there now, I should probably go check on her. Don't want her arguing with an alien that's not actually there." He laughed and opened a door that wasn't there before.

I turned back to the planet below me and knew I'd ask to see this planet. It was full of life, even if the Doctor said it wouldn't be for long. I looked back into the stars above me and moved away from the planet, determined to see them all.


	4. Bloody Martians

AN: Wow, sorry this came out so late, I got caught up in life, and well... yeah. Sorry. Anyway, I hope you enjoy :P

* * *

><p>You know, when the Doctor said that he always ended up in the middle of things, I wondered if he was serious. Then I remembered that he said it was always dangerous with him, but I blew it off. I assumed it was mainly on the first adventure, bad beginners luck.<p>

"Well, all I want is a nice, polite little trip where no one interfered the first time I take a companion out!" He'd said, and I'd wanted to laugh, but now that I was hanging upside-down, I realized, it really was just this dangerous with him all the time. That only made me excited, even though it made me question my sanity. And somehow, even though the blood rush was killing my head, Donna still took the time to scold the Doctor.

"Why'd you tell him his race was not as superior as Timelords?" Donna asked exasperated. Even though I was trying not to puke from being upside-down for what felt like forever, I couldn't help but laugh at the Doctor's pout.

"He insulted Timelords! He said we weren't as good as, as martians! I mean, how could someone say that!" He complained.

"He _is _a martian, he's not about to insult his own bloody species. I mean, even in if you were to compare humans with martians, I mean he'd still probably say it. Don't feel too bad." Donna smiled as she teased the Doctor.

"Humans!" He snorted and ended up just sneezing and swinging. Donna and I locked eyes before looking back at the swinging Doctor and laughing.

"Timelords." I scoffed and Donna grinned.

"So. Are you going to get us out of here?" I asked and Donna looked pointedly at the Doctor.

"Yea, do you like hanging by your feet?" She asked him.

"Of course not! They-." He began.

"The sonic us out!" Donna demanded.

"As I was saying, they took my sonic screwdriver or else we'd be out of here. Stupid martians didn't even know what it was." He laughed.

"Wow, okay, alien competition really over the top now." Donna shook her head.

"_Is _there a competition between Timelords and martians?" I asked and he laughed.

"Of course not, we'd win hands down. No, but I just don't want to be called one." He glanced pointedly at Donna, who rolled her eyes.

"Truthfully, I didn't see any big difference. Other than appearances that is, and since I travel with you, I clearly don't pay attention to that, skinny boy." Donna joked.

"Hey!" The Doctor pouted and Donna waved her hand nonchalantly.

"I was just teasing. So, any plans?" She asked the Doctor. I looked around the cell at the same time the Doctor did. It was pretty empty, one door, one small bared window on the side, that didn't appear to go anywhere but a wall. In fact it didn't appear to be there for any reason, and that confused me.

I let my hands hang down to the ground so I could sift through the debris with my fingertips to see if I could find anything. Donna looked at the ground and found her hair dragging in the dirt.

"Ugh, I'll need to wash my hair for hours to get all this out!" She moaned and pulled pieces of hair to her eyes to examine them further, as though dirt was going to destroy it.

"Ginger." I coughed and heard her indignant cry.

"Oi! If I wasn't swinging from my feet I'd slap you! Being ginger is amazing!" She snapped.

"He was just, 'teasing'." The Doctor smiled as he quoted her.

"Oh sod off!" She tried to turn away, but I could see her smile as she swung back. I looked back at the ground to hide my smile but I could tell she could see it. I pushed some dirt to the side as my fingers dragged against something hard. It was a broken chain link, much like the ones holding the cuffs around my ankles.

"Could this be of any help?" I asked and with a little trouble managed to pick it up and hand it over to the Doctor. He took it and smiled.

"Oh these people are brilliant!" He smiled as he somehow managed to bend the circular chain link into a linear one.

"Ack! How'd you do that?" Donna and I cried out.

"Oh calm down, its not metal. It's made to look like metal, and made to be as easily manipulated as clay. Its a lock-pic, now can anyone-?" He began and I took the pick from him and curled myself up to try to reach the cuffs. I grabbed my legs to hold myself up and I looked down at the Doctor, waiting for instructions of how to use it.

"How... I don't even have those muscles, I mean what are stomach muscles?" Donna sighed and I grinned.

"I worked out a lot when I was at home." I shrugged.

"I can do that to." The Doctor muttered and Donna patted him gently on the back.

"I'm sure honey." She comforted him with an over-sympathetic voice.

"And I'm sure you know what to do now Doctor, right?" I asked, my muscles beginning to complain.

"Yea, is there a key hole on the cuff?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, so I..." I pushed the pick into the lock and waited for the Doctor.

"Yea, so just," he began and I tried the lock and fell as the cuffs broke off. I hit the ground with an "Oof!" my breath gone.

"Ow." I growled and sat up rubbing my back, ankles and legs as blood flowed into them. I stood up and looked at the Doctor and Donna as they starred at me, both with slight concern, but also with a bit of envy that I was on the ground, and they weren't.

"Okay, bye guys." I smiled and pretended to walk away, their cries of complaint and indignation only making me laugh. "Oh, right I should probably help you guys down right?" I asked, grinning like a cat. I waked over to Donna first and stood on tiptoe to reach her ankles, but I still couldn't get at the right angle to let her out.

"Come on, you unlocked yourself while hanging upside-down, you can't unlock me now your standing?" She demanded.

"I can't get close enough!" I spluttered, annoyed that she was insulting my lock picking skills, which might I add, are very good.

"Then get something to stand on!" She growled.

"Do you see anything I could stand on, please, enlighten me, show me the random chair hanging around in this, empty, cell." I swept my hand around the cell, and Donna said nothing, however the Doctor had an idea.

"It doesn't have to be a chair, Donna, give my your hands." He held out his own and grasped her hands. "Now can you stand on our hands?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I'll try, sorry if it hurts." I stepped onto their hands and I saw them both grimace. They were wobbly but I finally managed to get Donna free. Luckily she didn't land on her head, and rolled away so I didn't fall on their hands.

"Ow, those damn martians, I will kill them all." She snarled under her breath as she rubbed her ankles.

"Now Donna-." The Doctor began.

"Oh shush, I wont really." She sighed, standing and cracking her back. She looked at the Doctor and an impish smile danced on her lips. I saw the Doctor pale slightly and Donna laughed at his expression.

"Come on, lets get him down."She grinned turning to me and before I knew what happened, she was lifting me into the air like a child.

"Agh, a little warning next time please." I snapped before turning to the Doctor's cuff. I had to admit it was much easier now. A foot was all I needed, but now it was _easy_ and before he knew it, the Doctor was on the ground.

"Ow." He muttered and worked his muscles in his legs.

"Lets get out of here." I said once Donna had put me down.

"Right. Come on!" The Doctor jumped up and walked over to the cell door. I picked the lock with limited trouble and after a glance for guards, we stepped into the hall. It seemed that after spending, -how old did he say he was, 900?- over 900 years on the Tardis, the Doctor had gotten pretty good instincts as to which way to turn. However (surprisingly), he didn't have any skills at how to avoid guards.

"Watch it." I hissed under my breath, pulling him back for the third time. I peeked around the side and watched the Martian continue on his merry way, luckily not noticing us. I darted across the hallway and pulled the others with me and we slunk away. We crept through the hallways before hitting a dead end. While the Doctor and Donna were arguing, I felt a pull over my left shoulder. I looked over, surprised to find no one there.

"Guys?" I swallowed, but they didn't' notice me. I turned around and found myself looking at an open door. Light streamed through the opening, and I took a few steps forward, overly curious. I glanced back at the Doctor and Donna, but they were so engrossed at quietly yelling at each other, they didn't seem to notice.  
>"I'm just going to check out this room. Okay?" I asked, not listening for their responses, and I walked to the door. I peaked inside, looking first for guards but finding it empty. I looked around the room, curious and took a step inside. It looked like the guards work room, it even had a telly. It was on mute, but the image still played. I walked closer to the TV, certain I'd seen the blonde before, but I couldn't remember exactly where. Probably some star on the telly, but why would Martian TV have a star from my telly, even though she was beautiful. In fact, she wouldn't even be alive in this time! She seemed to be shouting something at me, and I frowned as she repeated herself before the screen fuzed and switched to another channel.<p>

"Was she saying Doctor?" I wondered aloud, confused. How would she be yelling for the Doctor? Suddenly I remembered where I'd seen her. On the TV on the ship on Midnight. I frowned, before shrugging. _I'll ask the Doctor once we're safe._ I stepped back outside, Donna and the Doctor still engaged in their argument.

"Guys, stop yelling at each other." I snapped.

"He lives in the Tardis, he should know how to navigate something he doesn't know." Donna exclaimed.

"For the final time, she's telepathic!" The Doctor slapped his forehead in frustration and I snorted. He glanced up at me confused.

"Even the great Timelord is moved to slap himself when confronted by Donna." I laughed and he shook his head.

"Most people would be moved to do much more. I'm surprised you're still traveling with us." He muttered and Donna hit him on the shoulder.

"He only says it out of love." I grinned, the tease clear in my over sympathetic voice.

"Watch it, or your next." She growled, pointing a finger at me menacingly and I, well, I backed up. People who say they're brave in the face of danger haven't met Donna.

"Well, are we going to stand here and tease Donna, or are we going to actually get out of here?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know, it's fun to tease her." I grinned before holding up my hands in surrender when she growled at me again. "Alright, alright, let's go." I put down my hands trudged off, leading the way myself this time. I wasn't going to have the Doctor lead us to another dead end! After a few wrong turns and close calls with guards, we finally found stairs, and made our way up. The light blinded us at first, but we quickly made our way to where we parked the Tardis. A cry sounded from behind us and I turned to find the Martians chasing us.

"Bloody hell." I snarled under my breath, not wanting to be hung by my ankles again. It hurt already just walking on the poor bones, let alone hanging by them again!

"Oh, well then. Um" The Doctor stared at the roaring Martians and he frowned. "Hm, well, RUN!" He cried and took off, grabbing Donna's hand and pulling her behind him.

"OI!" I cried and chased them. I glanced back to see the Martains gaining behind us and I swallowed. They had spears. I picked up my pace till I was sprinting. That's when the first spear hit the ground on my left. I jumped sideways, surprised, and another spear hit the ground where I'd just been. A spear hit the ground near Donna and she looked back to yell something unintelligible as an arrow flew by her head, nearly hitting her hair. The Doctor was fumbling in his pocket as we neared the Tardis, and I stared at him as he pulled a key out triumphantly. He practically ran into the Tardis door as he slid in the key and unlocked the door, pushing Donna and I in first before closing the door behind him. I bent over gasping and Donna was on the ground.

"That, was Bloody, INSANE." She gasped.

"Yep." The Doctor jumped up and with a few quick movements the cry's outside lessened to nothing.


End file.
